The Dave Syndrome
The Dave Syndrome was a radio program focusing on science fiction, fantasy, and adventure. It was produced from 2000-2005, consisting of 4 seasons of 22 episodes and one spin-off. Production The show started based on a real life event - The Freddy Kruger Incident of 1997. This event is depicted in the show's first episode, but then after it was mainly fiction... mainly. The early episodes were written and produced within one week. This led to a rapid release for season 1, although as production values increased the production time on an episode rose to 3 weeks. Typically episodes were written in the week before recording. Recording was done digitally at Scott Sound studios in Burbank California, with effects and music added in post production. Season 1 used pre-existing music for the score, but from season 2 each episode had its own unique score. This was one of the factors that lead to increased production times, along with an adjustment to the format of the show. The show has seen massive box office takings around the world and continues to be a fan favourite, and although there are no new episodes in production, the series is kept alive by fan-made films and the occasional computer game release. In 2011 it was rumored that the long awaited Episode 23, (Turtle Island V), would go into production for a 2012 release. This was to be an animated feature and it was reported that sets were designed, characters had been drawn and there was a leaked screenplay, but this has not been verified officially. There is still hope among fans that there may be some kind of re-release or a new feature for the 15th anniversary in 2015. Episodes 'Season 1 (2000)' Episode 1 The first episode details the Freddy Kruger Incident of 1997 and the formation of the good and evil sides. Many things in this first episode were to change. The voices were pretty much set, but these did change over the course of the five year run as characters grew into their parts. Episode 2 More setting up the main story. Reyana (the desktop publishing and photography queen), dies in this episode at the hands of Whereyoubeen? - although it was purley an accident based on a misunderstanding of the English language. *First instance of Jane transforming into Bob. Episode 3 - Action Trilogy I An attempt to bring action to the series was badly received. Critics found the action too "vanilla" and dull. Episode 4 - Action Trilogy II Same again. Episode 5 - Action Trilogy III This episode was a semi endcap to what had gone before. The writers knew the show was stagnating badly and had to go in a different direction. Episode 5a was produced to cover pre-production time needed on the next few installments. Episode 5a - Spain (spinoff) The only spin off of the series. This was produced to allow the writers time to develop the series and it's future.5a is an interesting break from the series and allowed the audience to delve deeper into the mind's of jane and Whereyoubeen? Set in a Spanish hospital, Jane has been sent there to be implanted with spider legs after Whereyoubeen? cut off her legs in a rage of furious anger. Ironically Whereyuobeen? has also been sent there to recover from exhuastion from his recent adventures. *First appearence of Steven Hawkins, and the only appearence of Duane. Episode 6 This episode was written with big changes in mind. The writers wanted a more action packed approach to the series and wrote Episode 6 to tie up any loose ends so far and to set up the following episode. *Rob Berthy was first introduced in the episode. Episode 7 - Turtle Island This episode was designed to bring much needed action and adventure to the series. Dave had ordered 12 million genetically modified Turtles (spliced with dinosaur DNA), and had housed them on Turtle Isla off the coast of South America. The good side found out about this and travelled to the island to put a stop to the madness of Dave. *First and only appearence of Pinjab. This episode also saw the death of Scott. Episode 8 - The Return to Turtle Island A direct sequel to Episode 7, this episode saw the group return after a mysterious message from a fimiliar voice. Chaos ensued, as normal, and the group were unsucessful. This episode saw the return of Scott, not back from the dead, but an alternate version from an alternate timeline. No one ever questioned that this was not the "same" Scott as before. This episode saw the first appearence of the backwards aliens. *This episode introduced Danny Taylor and Greg McGriffin. *Steven Hawkins became a regular cast member in this episode. *At the very end of the episode Jibby made his first entrance to the series. Episode 9 - The Wedding Episode (late night version) Episode 9 was dubbed "The Late Night Version", mainly due to a graphic rape scene, similair to a Hollyoaks episode of around the same time. Dave and Jibby marry and during the ceremony, Greg is captured by the evil side and is raped by Baby Bob. *First and only appearence of John Jabba who leads to orchestra during the wedding. *This episode had major production problems and is noted for having damaged audio. Episode 10 - Payback Greg is traumatised by his rape at the hands (?) of Baby Bob and swears revenge. The good side plan an assault on the evil side using everything they can. The evil side are hampered by the absence of Dave and Jibby who are away on honeymoon. Jane leads the evil side into a massive defeat. Episode 11 - The Turtle Wars This episode saw the good and evil sides having to deal with the Turtle-saurs once again. They had gone into hibernation sometime after Episode 8 and were now again on the prowl. Danny left the evil side during this episode to train with the monks. This episode saw a return of the backwards aliens from Episode 7, stepping in to save the good side from being destroyed by Dave and Jibby's battle station just in time.. Episode 12 - Jibby's Vengance Jibby has full control of the now operational battle station. He threatens Australia and Japan, to which they respond badly. In anger Jibby orders both countries to be destroyed. The good side are planning their largest andfinal assault on the eveil side's battle station, and gain the alliance of the backwards aliens. Danny is experiencing a pull of the heart strings against his alliance to the evil side and the family alliance to his cousin Sean. Episode 13 - The Hour of Death The final episode of season 1 saw the good side attack Dave and Jibby's space station by way of a ground assault on the shield generator and a space campaign. This episode saw one of the only instances where the major players from both sides were present in battle together. Danny defected to the good side at the last minute and steps in to save his cousin Sean from certain death at the hands of Jibby. Danny was cut in half in the final seconds of the battle and in retaliation Sean kills Jibby and Dave. Meanwhile the other rebels, led by Greg and Harry, launch an assault on the space station's inner power core. A perfectly timed missle attack peirced the power core and caused a massive explosion which destroyed the space station. All the rebels made it back to safety in the forests of Americicica below. This episode saw the death of the ENTIRE evil side, except for Jane who made her way back to, Macclesfield Englandham, alone. 'Season 2 (2002-2003)' Episode 14 - The Wrath of Jill & Jebora Jobson After 2 years off the air, the series returned but in an adjusted format. The narration was gone and the production shifted to become more of a movie experience. This episode saw how, after 7 years, the good side reformed and how the evil side also re-grouped. The cloning tanks released in Episode 12 had completed their 7 year orbit and were on their way back to earth. Contained in these cloning tanks were the clones of the deceased Dave and Jibby. Jill and Jebora Jobson were born and were programmed to continue the war. This episode dealt with the emotional aspects of returning to a war everyone thought had long finished. At the end of the episode Sean is captured by Rachel and Rachel. This episode was well praised for the acting of Jane, and was the first episode to have it's own unique musical score. Due to the length of the episode and fan hype due to a long absence, this episode was dubbed "Scott Film Ltd's Phantom Menace" - to which to producers responded very badly and vowed to fix this for the next installment. *Introduced Marvin Dooley and Kate Bush. Episode 15 - Turtle Island III After the mixed response from the previous episode, the producers wanted a hit. They delivered Turtle Island III to meet this need. It was a box office smash with critics stating "the series is back on the right track". Dr Kensington had been re-animating Turtle-saurs from previous research. Turtle Isla was now again the home to the Turtles. The rebels, aware of Dave and Jibby's plans, travel to the island again to stop them, again. They are also searching for Sean who has been captured by Dave and Jibby. This episode was interesting as it had the rebels split into 2 groups, some of them in Turtle Island and the others in New York evading a Predator creature that had been hunting and killing locals. At the conclusio of the episode Dave and Jibby travel back in time to 1988 to try and kill Sean as a young boy. They are followed by the rebels who try to stop them. *The World Trade Centre was destroyed in this episode. *The Predator was played by Grace Jones. Episode 16 - Enter the Timeline In 1988 the evil side arrives from 2003 to try and kill Sean as a young boy. They travel to Sean's house where they learn he's on holiday in the USA. They travel there with the rebels close behind. They track sean down to Universal Studios and attempt to end his life. Just before they kill him, the evil side are sucked forward in time to 2003 and they failed. The rebels fear they are stuck in 1988, but they hear of a movie being filmed; Back to the Future II. They steal the Delorean and use it to get back to Turtle Island in 2003. *Reappearence of Peter Philpott (who had died in Episode 1). *First appearence of Doc Brown and the T-1000. 'Season 3 (2003-2004)' Episode 17 - Turtle Island IV This episode picks up where the last one left off. The rebels arrive back from their time travel adventure to find Dave and Jibby have captured their friends. They find them down at the beach where Greg is blinded in one eye by Jane. Sean is released from his carbonite prison and gets a shock when he learns of the death of his wife and children and vowes to take down Dave and Jibby once and for all. The episode ends with the destruction of Turtle Island by a dormant volcano. Episode 18 - Inner War Episode 19 - Aftermath 'Season 4 (2005)' Episode 20 - Endgame Episode 21 - Only Fools and Prophecies *This episode was noted for it's exciting action sequences. *The score for this episode is generally considered to be the best of the entire series. Episode 22 - Absoloute Penance *Only 2 characters survive the destruction at the end of the episode. *Nominated for 2 Academy awards, (Best Screenplay, Best Original Score). Cast Dave Gibson Jade Jibson (Jibby) Sean O'Neil Scott Johnson Jane Ravenscroft Bob (Ravenscroft) Stephen Blackwell Harry Johnson Danny Taylor Steven Hawkins Whereyoubeen? Rob Berthy Greg McGriffin Baby Bob Recurring cast Kate Bush Jill & Jebora Jobson Rachel & Rachel Sean Connery Peter Philpott Brendon Kenny Willow & Kiya Doc Brown Dennis Nordon Bob Geldof Roger Moore Pinjab Trivia *Season 2 was initially set up in episode 12 (Season 1). The storyline saw Jane and Rob release two cloning tanks into space on a seven year orbit. These tanks contained the unformed clones of Dave and Jibby known as Jill & Jebora Jobson. It's a fleeting moment in the episode but shows that the writers clearly had big plans beyond season 1. *At only 4 years old, Harry was the youngest member of the cast and the only character, other than Scott, to actually voice himself. *The character of Duane, who only appeared in the spin-off episode 5a - Spain, has a cult following due to his stark and acurate assesment of Jane as a person. *The series is dedicated to Jane Ravenscroft who sadly passed away from cancer related suicide in 2001. *The final season was written and recorded almost 6 months before its release. There were production issues, along with some extremely complex scenes which led to long delays. *The musical score for Episode 21 has been cited as the best of the series. *Jibby actually voiced himself in Episode 8 & 9 - but due to complicated production techniques he was fired promptly.